rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Taiga Nobori
History Childhood Taiga Nobori is Wataru's childhood friend and older half-brother. He enrolls as a second year student in Yōkai Academy after the Newspaper Club's return, happily reuniting with his childhood friend Wataru. However, Taiga has a mission. He's come to Yōkai Academy to kill the main threat to their race, Kiva. With the assistance of Sagark, Taiga transforms into Kamen Rider Saga, armed with the Jacorder which has a whip-like Bute Mode and sword-like Rod Mode, Saga isn't something to be trifled with. Though he only possesses one form, Saga can easily match Kiva Emperor Form in battle. Taiga befriends the members of the Newspaper Club easily and falls for Moka who he deems worthy to be his Queen. In order for him to claim her without resistance from Wataru, he tries to help Mizore and Kurumu to win his heart so there wouldn't be any hard feelings. He even helped to save them. However, after his identity as Saga and King is exposed, they ostracised him for attempting to kill Wataru. He earns Wataru's forgiveness but the girls still do not trust him as he continues to try and make amends. During the School Festival, Taiga assists Wataru in fighting the Sabbats by summoning the Sagark Mother and other Sagarks to assist them. Afterwards, he and Wataru go in search for their mother. Personality Powers and Abilities Like on the series, Taiga can transform into Saga by inserting the Jacorder into Sagark after the Sagark Belt is formed. It is with this same item that Saga performs the Snaking Death-break. Though his Fangire form is a mystery, he displays impressive powers such as summoning a giant shadowy mass of vipers or conjuring up the Feathered Serpent called Kukulkan and multiple giant Sagarc under a larger Mother Sagarc as his support. Equipment Sagark Belt The Sagark Belt is Kamen Rider Saga's means of transforming when the Jacorder is placed into it. It is a form manifested by the ancient UFO-like cobra monster Sagark who was created by the Fangires in the distant past and has been by Taiga's side as a baby. Sagark speaks in only the long forgotten Fangire language, with only Taiga able to understand him, only speaking in modern language phrases when Taiga becomes Saga or when a Fuestle is used. Fuestles Like Kiva, Saga accesses his arsenal through the Fuestles, which he gives to Sagark to blow into to evoke a power-up. *Wake Up: This Fuestle allow Saga to perform his Snaking Death-Break. Jacorder The Jacorder is an item that is inserted into Sagarc to evoke the transformation into Saga. In battle, it has two modes, the rapier-like Rod Mode and the whip-like Bute Mode. After using the Wake Up Fuestle, Saga turns day into crescent moon night as he executes his Snaking Death-Break attack with the destructive power of the Jacorder's two modes, piercing the target with Rod Mode before jumping through the Kiva insignia formed in midair to hang the target using the Bute Mode until it is destroyed Relationships Wataru Kurenai Moka Akashiya Kurumu Kurono Mizore Shirayuki Maya Mio Suzuki Category:Characters Category:Fangire